Tempus Bellum
Prolog "Nieszczęsna wyprawa Kerata zakończyła się klęska. Wraz z dyszącym chęcią zemsty Rycerzem wróciła jedynie garstka żołnierzy, złamana została wówczas duma tego wojownika. W miejsce dawnej szlachetnej chęci polepszenia sytuacji na planecie w sercu Rycerza zagościło jedynie pragnienie zemsty. Swoją postawą wpłynął również na zmianę swoich podwładnych. Varak i Kerlith rozpoczęli wspólny trening przeplatany gorącym i perwersyjnym romansem. Cały New Order wyszedł z cienia i zaatakował Radę gdzie tylko się dało. Ich zdradzieckie ciosy spadły na siły Rady w początkowej części wojny odrzucając ich na daleką północ i w okolice Monolitu.Jednak wkrótce wojsko buntownika zostało zahamowane a sami dowódcy pożałowania godnej rebelii by wygrać zaczęli parać się tajemniczymi praktykami. Wiedzieli że słusznego gniewu Rady wymierzanego mieczem Gryfa nie unikną, na Oblivionis rozpoczął się okrutny Tempus Bellum - Czas Wojny." Dziennik Rycerza Oleandrosa z Hiperboreum, rok 2345 od upadku w Osnowę, 3 rok Wojny z New Order Rozdział 1- Posiedzenie Lumina Turris,godziny wieczorne - Kerat znów przesunął linię frontu o 20 km na północ. Ktoś ma pomysł jak tego rebelianta zatrzymać. Mistrz Zakonu Gryfów Oleandros z Hiperboreum wstał i na holo-wyświetlaczu wkomponowanym w okrągły stół konferencyjny wyświetlił rozmieszczenie jednostek. Po czym rozpoczął wyjaśnianie swojego planu. - Mimo że Mistrz Zakonu Wilków Xander nie wyraził na to zgody to muszę zaproponować nowa strategię.Trzeba zasiać terror w ludziach, nasze raporty donoszą że plebs dołącza do New Order i mu aktywnie pomaga. W tym momencie uderzył w stół pancerną rękawicą i krzyknął. - Rada nie wybaczy takiej zdrady ! Od dziś przed naszymi szeregami pomaszerują żywe tarcze złożone z ludzi podejrzanych o zdradę. New Order jest twardy ale jak postrzelają do gnanego batami plebsu przed naszymi czołgami zmiękną im huje. Xander wyraźnie się skrzywił, ale od kiedy 1/3 jego Zakonu przeszła na stronę New Order jego pozycja w Radzie wyraźnie spadła.Dodatkowo krytykował prowadzoną przez drugiego mistrza akcję propagandową. Postanowił się nie odzywać mimo ze takie postępowanie wydało mu się barbarzyńskie. Oleandros kontynuował. - Raporty Alchemików doniosły mi również że wyspa na której pozwoliliśmy na wybuch herezji wczoraj zmiotły atomówki. Szkoda, Kerata powinniśmy spalić razem z tymi Lichtami i mutkami atomem. Przerwał mu jednak Morrth, Mistrz Kolegium Yrden. -Dobrze wiesz ze spowodowało by to wojnę i to prowadzoną w bardziej rzeźnicki sposób, a tak mamy Kerata nadzianego skrupułami jak ciasto rodzynkami. W sumie rozwalimy go propagandą, ten twój pomysł z żywymi tarczami też mi leży.W imię obrony Rady kilka tysięcy rozstrzelanych wieśniaków i mieszczan to nie cena. Rada to światło prawda panowie i panie ? Reszta Rady uśmiechnęła się, New Order mimo dobrych chęci nie może odebrać im władzy. Zresztą już w jego szeregach mieli sporo agentów infiltrujących nie raz wysokie stanowiska w armii. W końcu jak powiedział Mistrz Piromatów Gerarth -" Jednostka w obliczu bezpieczeństwa ogółu winna być poświęcona bez wahania, bez cienia litości." Radzie nie trzeba bohatera - liczyło się tylko to że przez setki lat zachowała masy ludzi pod swoim butem. Kerlithgaard, późne popołudnie - Rada jest w odwrocie, zyskaliśmy kontrolę nad północą Lectos. Ludzie witają nas jak zbawców, Keracie ta rewolucja może się udać.Wyobrażasz sobie to- Wolne Oblivionis bez wszechobecnej Rady ? Sart wydawał się wniebowzięty sukcesami wojsk New Order.Sam jednak Kerat pochylony nad planami odpowiedział tylko zimno. - Żadnego Wolnego Oblivionis jak raczyłeś powiedzieć nie będzie. Ludzie wolni? Jedyne co by się działo to wybuch herezji a do tego dopuścić nie możemy. Sart się skrzywił i zapytał ? - To dlaczego każda twoje przemowa aż się jeży od sloganów o wolności jednostki ? Kerat lekko się zaśmiał i spytał. -A co mam mówić ? Wygramy bo się przyłączycie tylko po to żeby uchronić swoje rodziny przed naszymi wojskami ? Rada, mój drogi Sarcie tak robi,skutkiem czego jak sprzedaliśmy motłochowi kilka populistycznych hasełek całe miasta przeszły na naszą stronę. Sart jednak dywagował dalej. -A co jeśli motłoch po naszym zwycięstwie się kapnie że Rada zmieniła jedynie nazwę na New Order i są pod naszym butem ? -Mamy Landsknechtów, ale wątpię czy się zbuntują bo nasz plan gospodarczy spowoduje lekkie poluźnienie w gospodarce. Będą mieli co żreć, wojsko rzadziej będzie napierdalać w nich kobami, sami przyniosą nam w imię takich pierdół głowy Rady. Sart się uśmiechnął i powiedział z wyraźnym szacunkiem. -Jesteś genialny. Kerath tylko lekko wzruszył ramionami i nie kryjąc sarkazmu w głosie dodał. -Ale ludzie będą mieli wyśnioną zmianę. Zmieni się dyktatura oligarchów z Lumina Turris na dyktaturę oświeconą Rycerzy z Kerlithgaardu. Front pólnocny, wieś Mokre Doły -Varaku, mamy tego uzdrowiciela. Rycerz w pełnym pancerzu odwrócił się do tłumu przed oblicze którego Szturmowcy przyciągnęli obitego kolbami Czarodzieja. - Widzicie dobrzy ludzie, ten tutaj grubas- w tym momencie nie omieszkał kopnąć pojmanego czarodzieja w kałużę gnojówki- wyzyskiwał was ! Mimo że Rada posłała go tutaj by was leczyć on za najprostsze zabiegi brał grube pieniądze ! Nie martwcie się jednak, jego majątek zostanie wam rozdany ! Wieśniacy wydali o wiele żywsze okrzyki radości niż do tej pory. Rzeczywiście Czarodziej cenił swoje usługi, kilku rozgarniętych co prawda wiedziało że tyle to musiało kosztować ale obietnice rozdania majątku uzdrowiciela skutecznie stłumiły przejawy sympatii do niego. Varak stojący przed tłumem wyjął lśniący głębokim fioletem i jakby skąpany w eterycznym dymie miecz i skinieniem głowy pokazał żeby jego żołnierze przynieśli kopniętego do kałuży bydlęcych fekaliów Czarodzieja. Nie bawiąc się w ceregiele przekopali go z powrotem przed jego oblicze i ustawili na klęczkach twarzą do tłumu.Ten wzniósł miecz i wykrzyczał. -Jak kara dla niego drodzy włościanie ? Wielogłowy tłum śmierdzący gnojem i potem, jak wielogłowa i brudna hydra zaczął skandować. - Śmierć niech żyje wolność ! Śmierć dla huja niech żyje New Order, Niech żyje Varak ! -Zatem taka jest wola ludu kanalio ! Z ramienia Rady łupiłeś tych ludzi i teraz zginiesz za to ! Miecz opadł z krótkim świstem.Głowa potoczyła się po ziemii. - Ludzie ! Dziś New Order wyzwolił was spod opresji Rady ! Weźcie swoje zrabowane dobra, dołączcie do walki ! Tłum dalej skandował na cześć New Order, jednak spora jego cześć biegiem ruszyła rabować dom Czarodzieja. Varak widząc że sytuacja jest opanowana przez hełmowy vox odwołał swoich Szturmowców do pojazdów. Gdy kolumna ruszyła z domu Varak jadący w drugim Sarmacie połączył się przez vox z Argusem. -U mnie jest ok. Kolejna wiocha po naszej stronie wystarczyło żeby chamy dostały możliwość zrabowania majątku, a u ciebie ? Z radiostacji dobiegł śmiech po czym Argus zakomunikował. - Ja oskarżyłem wierny Radzie konwent Alchemików o pedofilię. Czaisz że za parę groszy kupiłem zeznania grupki dzieciaków a chłopi siekierami załatwili sprawę. Varak również się zaśmiał. -Rada od kiedy wydała ten rozkaz o żywych tarczach z niechętnych to ludzie do nas lgną jak pojebani. I dobrze bo nam też żywe tarcze potrzebne, nieprawdaż Argusie ? -Prawdaż, prawdaż. Ale cii, bo się zorientują. Varak lekko się zaśmiał. - Trzeci rok wojny z Radą a ci co już są pod naszym zarządem jeszcze się nie zorientowali że od Rady różnimy się tylko krojem mundurów i lepszymi poglądami ekonomicznymi. Kerlithgaard, dzielnica portowa -Mistrzu plan idzie zgodnie z planem. Rada i New Order nawzajem się wyżynają i oczerniają. Nasi agenci zinfiltrowali obie organizacje.Co robimy ? Tajemnicza, zakapturzona postać tylko się zaśmiała.Zimno i nieludzko. -Nic nie musimy robić moja uczennico. Pan Zmian jest zachwycony tym że Oblivionis pokrywa się krwią,pilnuj tylko żeby nic nie przyspieszać.Sami upadną a my skonsumujemy owoce swojego zwycięstwa jako Demoniczne Książęta, zrozumiałaś ? -Oczywiście Mistrzu, przypilnuję żeby wojna się srożyła. Chwała Tzeentch'owi,Największemu z Czterech ! - Chwała ! A teraz idź, snuj intrygę na chwałę naszego Pana. Rozdział II- I-day Tydzień później,morze wokół wyspy stołecznej Posiru Morze wokół Posiru było idealnie gładkie. Panował upiorny upał przez co Landsknechci zgromadzeni na pokładach męczyli się w pełnych pancerzach. Przysłani niedawno na pokład flagowego okrętu Varak i Kerlith, na mostku, zapoznawali się z planami inwazji. -Wiec nasz wywiad donosi że siłami rządowymi Posiru dowodzi teraz sam Xander z Zakonu Wilków. Cóż za nieoczekiwana komplikacja. Kerlith otwarła akta Mistrza którego 1/3 Zakonu przeszła na stronę New Order. Dosyć szybko zauważyła jeden fakt- Xander był sceptyczny wobec wielu działań Rady, zapisy w aktach poświadczały Wilki stojące po stronie Kerata. -Varaku może ty go przekonasz? W końcu sam niedawno dostałeś tytuł Mistrza. Młody Rycerz, noszący od niedawna na pancerzu znak czarnego orła będącego symbolem Zakonu Orła, zaśmiał się tylko. -Tak ja jako Mistrz nowego Zakonu mianowany przez przywódcę rebelii na pewno odnajdę posłuch u Xander'a. Posłuchaj Kerlith,ty i ja oraz nasi uczniowie jesteśmy nowym typem wojownika. Po tym jak uciekliśmy z wyspy razem ze szczątkami korpusu zarówno Emil jak i Lilith udoskonalili moje mutacje oraz ustabilizowali twoje. I powołali nowy Zakon dla swojego eksperymentu w skład którego wchodzi obecnie 30 naszych uczniów, nasza dwójka i 300 Szturmowców. Kerlith popatrzyła na niego i powiedziała. - Jesteś Mistrzem bo od lat wierni służysz Keratowi. Zabiłeś wiele bestii, zabiłeś wielu złoczyńców. Do tego twoi,pardon nasi, Szturmowcy skoczą za tobą w ogień. -Kerlith, dobrze wiesz co robiliśmy podczas tych trzech lat wojny. Fałszywe oskarżenia, tortury ludzi podejrzanych o wspieranie Rady a do tego sam wielokrotnie poświęcałem żołnierzy tylko po to żeby Kerat bądź inny idiota po bezmyślnej szarży na wroga mógł wynieść dupę z opresji. Masz czasem wątpliwości Kerlith ? Zapytana odwróciła się w kierunku okna i cicho powiedziała. - Ty mordujesz w imię New Order. Ja w imię New Order prowadziłam zmiany naszych uczniów.Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak wyglądała sala eksperymentu. Mówiąca pochyliła się w kierunku szyby, Varak zauważył że płakała. - Była tam setka sierot, takich malutkich dzieci prosto z gościńca. Patrzyły na mnie i Lilith z taką nadzieją, śmiały się i pytały o to gdzie idą, co będą robić. I wiesz co ? -Co kochana? - Ja im kłamałam prosto w oczy. Lilith potem mówiła mi że przecież chodzi o większą sprawę ale rozumiesz? Ja, niby będąc obrońcą ludzkości uspokoiłam je kłamstwami i nawet pomogłam poumieszczać na stołach. Varak skrzywił się. Jemu podobne operacje odebrały uczucia przez co nawet nie mógł wyobrazić sobie co czuje jego towarzyszka. Jednak chcąc ją pocieszyć, przytulił ją mocno i rzekł. - Pomyśl o tym że trzydziestka tych dzieci jednak żyje. Uczymy ich, stajemy się Zakonem... Kerlith wyrwała się i krzyknęła. - I właśnie dlatego żałuję że pozwoliłam na ich stworzenie ! Stali się bezdusznymi siepaczami ! Rozumiesz, stworzono ich na nasz wzór tylko po to by pokonać innych ! Stali się podobni do Ciebie ... Kerlith pobladła i zaczęła przepraszać stojącego koło niej Varaka. - Nie to chciałam powiedzieć, nie traktuję cię jak bezduszną maszynę trzymającą miecz ... Varak przerwał jej jednak gestem. - Jestem bezdusznym mieczem twojego ojca, nie ukrywajmy tego. Ty też jesteś choć podczas tworzenia dali ci zachować emocje co w tobie kocham. Jednak musimy się skupić na misji, dobrze? - Oczywiście, przepraszam cię, ta wojna źle na mnie wpływa, wyczuwam coś dziwnego. Varak odwrócił się do stołu taktycznego i rzekł tylko. - Odpuść sobie wieszczenie, mamy wyspę do zajęcia i przydałaby się twoja pomoc. Kerlith po chwili dołączyła do niego. Wyspa Posir, macierz Królestwa Posir Xander prowadzący inspekcję sił broniących wyspy był w szoku. Gorzej uzbrojonego,zdemoralizowanego i niewyszkolonego wojska dawno już nie widział. Jego Landsknechci na tle tej zbieraniny wyglądali jak istoty z innej zupełnie bajki. Wściekły odwrócił się do idącego z nim marszałka i łamiącym się ze wściekłości głosem zapytał. - Co to kurwa ma być ?! To jest kurwa wojsko ja się pytam ? To są ci słynni posirscy marines ? Marszałek przekonany widać o swojej bezkarności z szyderstwem w głosie odrzekł. - Najlepsze jednostki osłaniają flotę króla Posiru płynącego na wyspę Monolitu. Tak sławny Rycerz przecież da sobie radę ... Słowa te przerwał Marszałkowi cios pancerną rękawicą zadany przez wściekłego Mistrza Wilków. Żeby pomieszane z krwią poleciały daleko uderzając jak groch o ścianę. - Od tej pory to ja tu dowodzę i od razu zarządzam powrót jednostek osłonowych wysłanych z królem. Po chwili odwrócił się i oddalając się od plującego krwią Marszałka leżącego na bruku przez hełmowy vox wydawał kolejne rozkazy. - Wysłać meldunek Radzie o stanie wyspy, rozmieszczać działa i budować systemy obronne. Jak ludzie się będą stawiać to pacyfikować lub brać dzieci na zakładników. Mamy tydzień do przybycia wrogiej floty i musimy się pospieszyć. Ruchy Panowie, w imię Rady ! Rozkazy tak doświadczonego taktyka jakim był Xander szybko zmieniły chaos w ład. Poborowi przechodzili intensywne szkolenie a operujące najbliżej jednostki morskie co parę godzin dobijały do brzegu. Jednak Xander wiedział że oprócz floty desantowej kierowanej przez Argusa na wyspę musiał zmierzać jeszcze jeden oddział. Jak donosili mu nieliczni agenci mogący obserwować nowo utworzony Zakon Orła od wielu dni ci elitarni komandosi nie przejawiali żadnej aktywności. Oczywiście Mistrz był wściekły gdyż zdał sobie sprawę że Rada dała mu samobójczą misję.Podejrzewał że za zdradę 1/3 jego Zakonu zostanie ukarany w sposób bezwzględny. Jednak wiedząc że próba wyeliminowania Kerata rozpoczęła wojnę myślał że zrobią to subtelnie. -Oni się nigdy nie nauczą. Ponure przemyślenia przerwał mu jednak hub bomb spadających na wyspę.Szybko założył hełm i wybiegł przed pałac, flota Kerata rozpoczęła atak. Golden Eagle, statek flagowy Zakonu Orła - Rycerze i Szturmowcy Zakonu Orła ! Dziś to nam przypadł zaszczyt uczestnictwa w ataku na wroga, popierającą radę wsypę Posir. Te szumowiny wysłały tu swojego najlepszego stratega- Mistrza Xandera. Jednak to Orły i flota New Order przywrócą wolność ludziom tego królestwa ! Szturmowcy i Rycerze ustawieni w karnym szyku gromko krzyknęli. -Tak jest sir ! Za New Order ! Za chwałę ! Za Kerlithgaard ! -Własnie panowie. Dziś tworzymy historię. Dziś, nosząc nasze nowe pancerze, walcząc naszą nową bronią zniszczymy punkt dowodzenia wroga. Jednak Kerat wydał rozkaz żebyśmy dowódcę oszczędzili. Mamy go dowieźć żywego ! Czy to jasne ?! Mówię to do ciebie Rav bo ty nie słyniesz z brania jeńców. Dowódca batalionu Szturmowców zdjął hełm i trzymając go pod pachą wystąpił z szeregu. - Wykonam każdy rozkaz, mój batalion również. Choć wolałbym tą szumowinę widzieć rozstrzelaną. Varak tylko się uśmiechnął. To on wytypował, na samym początku swojej służby, tego człowieka do szkolenia Szturmowców. Rav mimo porywczości wielokrotnie udowodnił że warto na nim polegać, dodatkowo przeszli razem wszystkie kampanie i wybór go na jednego z dowódców jego Zakonu był naturalny. -Dobrze żołnierzu. Po czym zwrócił się do reszty żołnierzy. - Dobra chłopaki, pokażmy że Orły godne są swojej chwały. Naprzód do Angel-ów. Stojące na statku helikoptery po tym jak żołnierze wbiegli na pokłady wzbiły się i skręciły w stronę wyspy. Dwanaście helikopterów rozpoczęły szybki lot tuż nad powierzchnią morza. Jednocześnie z daleka doszedł ich huk artylerii pokładowej statków Kerata. Rozpoczęła się operacja kluczowa dla całej wojny, gdyż to ta wyspa gwarantował zarówno Radzie jak i New Order względnie bezpieczny przelot na wyspę z Monolitem. Rozdział III- Krwawa Kompania - Ogień na wybrzeże ! Więcej żołnierzy do okopów przy plaży ! Ruchy ! Ruchy ! Ruchy ospałe kurwy ! Kapitan Landsknechtów przeganiał poborowych. Byli widocznie przerażeni, ogień artylerii z pokładów statków floty New Order niszczył zarówno miasto jak i resztki odwagi posriskich żołnierzy. Jego Landsknechci osłaniani mięsem armatnim w postaci poborowych przegrupowywali się na lepsze pozycje, wycofywano również pojazdy. W oddali widać było coraz więcej okrętów wroga. Potężne kadłuby statków transportowych osłaniane fregatami szybko dobijały do płycizn. - Wróg rozpoczął desant, poborowi ... Pocisk z fregaty New Order uderzył akurat w miejsce gdzie stał krzyczący oficer, jego szczątki wyleciały w powietrze razem z dowodzonym przez niego oddziałem. Okoliczne budynki rozsypały się jak domki z kart, zaczęły szaleć pożary. Mimo szkolenia posirscy poborowi gdy już znaleźli się pod ogniem oddziałów desantujących się błyskawicznie z helikopterów natychmiast porzucili pozycje. Bezładny, ogarnięty paniką tłum zaczął być dziesiątkowany zarówno przez ostrzał New Order jak i Landsknechtów z Zakonu Wilka. Na słabo bronione plaże runął desant Landsknechtów, lądujące pojazdy pancerne ryły piasek kołami i gąsienicami.Wtaczane na pozycje Witzburgi zaczęły kanonadę niszczącą oznaczane przez Zyrokoptery umocnienia. Nieco dalej Sart siedząc na swoim cyber-rumaku wykrzykiwał rozkazy. - Grenadierzy ! Mamy rozkaz zając tutejszą fabrykę cześć do statków, o ile pamiętam to Yrgwann Company.Spotkamy tam oddziały Landsknechtów samego Xandera a to twarde skurwysyny! Ale to my jesteśmy pancerną pięścią Kerata! Do boju żołnierze ! Odgłos zapuszczanych silników był ogłuszający. Żołnierze skrywający się za pojazdami w jednej chwili zostali okryci gryzącą chmurą spalin. Jednak gdy pojazdy i ludzie ruszyli chmura się rozwiała a oni sami weszli miedzy zrujnowane budynki. -Mieś oczy dookoła głowy ! Utrzymywać szyk ! Do koga ja mówię Henry ... W jednym momencie pocisk z granatnika Samael zmiótł Rycerza z powierzchni ziemi oraz uszkodził jego cyber-wierzchowca. Chwilę później na powoli posuwających się żołnierzy uderzyła nawała ognia. W pierwszej chwili ukrywający się pośród ruin żołnierze wybili operatorów wieżyczek w transporterach. Mimo tak potężnego ataku doskonale zdyscyplinowani żołnierze New Order odpowiedzieli z cała mocą. Sanitariusze mimo sypiących się pocisków z okien i stert gruzów dostali się do ciała Rycerza. Mimo oberwania rakieta przeciw-pancerną sam Sart wciąż żył choć pluł krwią a wokół niego tworzyła się czerwona kałuża.Sanitariusz szybko zbadał oznaki życiowe i podłą morfinę. - Dowódco! Dowódco ! Sart wodząc nieprzytomnym wzrokiem zdołał tylko wychrypieć. - Warto było ... - Dowódca wyeliminowany ! Powtarzam dowódca wyeliminowany ! Meldujący sanitariusz tuż po wygłoszeniu raportu padł skoszony serią. Pozostały przy życiu kapitan kontynuowali natarcie. Mimo apokaliptycznego ognia ze strony przeciwnika jak i stratt własnych Grenadierzy posuwali się powoli ale sukcesywnie.Siły Xandra musiały przechodzić do odwrotu gdyż Kerat i Argus wbili się potężnym klinem w ruiny miasta. jedynie Sart i 1/3 jego oddziału trafiła na bardziej zorganizowany opór.Jednak i atak Kerata spotkał w końcu potężnie okopanych Landsknechtów i zawodowych posirskich marines.Ze względu na bliskość jednostek New Order i Rady wsparcie artyleryjskie nie wchodziło w grę a czołgi w większości utknęły w ruinach parę przecznic wcześniej. Kerat jednak miał plan. - Wcielić plan V! Wcielić plan V! Landsknechci i żołnierze Rady skulili się odruchowo w oczekiwaniu czegoś niepodziewanego jednak nic się nie stało. Przekonani że był to blef kontynuowali walkę pozycyjną z ukrywającymi się w ruinach Landsknechtami New Order. Walka zaczynała być coraz bardziej zajadła, zwłaszcza że nasilały się ataki lotnictwa co oznaczało ze większość wrogich sił jest już na wyspie. Jednak najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Oddział rezerwowy Jegrów z sił Zakonu Wilka powoli przesuwał się po ulicach będących pod kontrolą Rady. Walki srożyły się na ulicach poniżej jednak tu musieli kontrolować reakcje tłumu wyrzuconych z domów ludzi.Jadącemu w drugim wozie dowódcy wydało się nieco dziwne że cywile nie chowali się po piwnicach ani nie błagali ich o pomoc. - Rozejść się ! Zakaz zgromadzeń dalej obowiązuje ! Krzyknął od niechcenia.Jednak w tym momencie na pierwszym i ostatnim pojeździe wylądowały butelki z benzyną. Kolejne poleciały rozbijając się losowo o inne pojazdy i miejski bruk. Ze środka wypadali żołnierze często płonąc. Na uciekających żołnierzy posypał się grad pocisków i śrutu. Po 15 minutach za pomocą prostej broni powstańcy udający cywilów skończyli historię nieszczęsnego oddziału Jegrów.Inne tego typu bojówki z rożnym skutkiem przeprowadziły podobne akcje w innych dzielnicach Rady.Wkrótce tylko linia okopów i sama Twierdza była pod kontrolą Rady. Powstańcy i te oddziały Kerata które przebiły się przez słabsze punkty obrony prowadziły krwawy bój na ulicach.Plan ataku na wyspę Posir przebiegał póki co New Order zaskakująco co dobrze. Południowe zbocze Twierdzy, desant Zakonu Orła Helikoptery powoli uniosły się znad powierzchni morza i zawisły nad skalną półką zdolną pomieścić 30 osobowy wyselekcjonowany oddział, inne podobne lądowały na innych półkach. Z pokładów wybiegli żołnierze w pełnych pancerzach z charakterystycznymi hełmami z wizjerami w kształcie T. Każdej drużynie towarzyszył Rycerz, wszyscy posiadali proste plecaki skokowe. Gdy helikoptery odleciały żołnierze zaczęli skokami wykonywanymi za pomocą plecaków przemieszczać się po zboczu. Wiedzieli że nie będzie tu niemal żadnych wartowników gdyż słychać było coraz głośniejszy ostrzał. Varak i jego najlepsi ludzie najszybciej dotarli na szczyt wzgórza.Tamtejszy mur miał zaledwie metr dwadzieścia wysokości przez co skuleni czekali aż wszyscy dotrą na szczyt. Gdy do tego doszło Kerlith towarzysząca Varakowi okryła się magicznym kamuflażem i wyszyła na rekonesans. Po chili w hełmowych voxach żołnierzy rozległo się jedynie spokojne. - Był jeden ale się nim zajęłam. Gdy to usłyszeli szybko przeskoczyli niewysoką przeszkodę i ustawiając się w szyk zaczęli się przemieszczać do prawdopodobnej kwatery dowódcy. Varak dowodził oddziałem mającym według planu wyeliminować Xander'a. Jednak dy mieli już wejść na mały placyk Varak gestem zatrzymał oddział i wychylił się za rogu.Poprawione zmysły i wewnętrzne przeczucie nie myliły go.Na placyku stał Rycerz noszący znak Wilka razem z kilkunastoma Landsknechtami, prawdopodobnie sławnymi Spadochroniarzami. Fakt ze stali niedbale i palili papierosy oraz opowiadali dowcipy dowodził że byli tutaj tylko dlatego że nie dotarli jeszcze konkretnych zadań. Nieco dalej stał Angel z oznaczeniami Najwyższej Rady. Varak postanowił przeprowadzić ryzykowną akcję i wyszeptał do hełmowego voxu. -Kerlith na ile utrzymasz kamuflaż dla mojego oddziału ? -O ile będziecie tak stali do jutra to przez godzinę, jak masz zamiar przeprowadzić atak pod nim to zaledwie pare sekund. -Ok tyle starczy. Po czym zwórcił się do żołnierzy. - Będziemy mieli kamuflaż na parę sekund zatem mój plan jest taki. Skaczemy za pomocą plecaków,atakujemy Rozdzieraczami, Sven i Martin uderzacie długim skokami i przejmujecie helikopter, zero strzelaniny jasne ? -Tak jest ! - To do dzieła. Za New Order. Okryci magicznym pancerzem żołnierze uderzyli jak tygrysy- szybko,precyzyjnie i z morderczą siłą. Ich montowane do przedramion Rozdzieracze, Rękawice Szturmowe Varaka kilkoma sprawnymi ciosami wykończyły mały oddział wroga. Dwaj Szturmowcy niema równie szybko uwinęli się z pilotami helikoptera. -Dobra zaciągnijcie ciała tam za róg. Kerlith jeśli można prosić o kamuflaż tej krwi i ścierwa. -Oczywiście, imponujecie mi chłopaki. Dalsza część przekradania się przez prawie w ogóle nie pilnowany pałac poszła bez większych incydentów. Gdy dotarli na dach pałacowej kuchni zauważyli że Xander miota się krzycząc coś do kilku dowódców na pałacowym tarasie. Jego ochrona w tym miejscu była,łagodnie rzecz ujmując, słaba. Widząc szansę na szybki zakończenie akcji Varak zwrócił się do Kerlith. - Dasz radę nas tam teleportować ? -Czekaj sprawdzę. Kerlith zacząła w powietrzu kreślić skomplikowany znak po czym w malutki portal wpuściła nieco eterycznego dymu.Po chwili oznajmiła z radością. - Debile nie ekranują tarasu.Ale się kretyny zdziwią jak ekranowanie wejścia na ten taras zmienię w barierę, będą sobie mogli popatrzeć na cała akcje i najwyżej zapluć się ze złości. -Ok ruszamy. Czarodziejka szybko otwarła portal i już w ułamku sekundy Szturmowcy i Varak kilkoma krótkimi seriami wyeliminowali zarówno nieliczną obstawę Mistrza jak i towarzyszących mu dowódców. Jednocześnie Kerlith rzuciła zaklęcie które spowodowało powstanie ekranów z czystej entropii broniących wejścia do tego miejsca. Kilku co bardziej tępych żołnierzy szybko się przekonało ze wejście w fioletowo-czarny eteryczny dym jest najkrótszą droga w zaświaty. Sam Xander stał z obnażonym mieczem skrzącym się magicznym,zabójczym szronem na ostrzu, bez hełmu. -Z kim mam przyjemność. Varak również zdjął hełm i przedstawił się, jednocześnie jego ludzie otoczyli Mistrza Wilków pierścieniem. - Jestem Mistrz Zakonu Orła, Varak z Kerlitgaardu, a ci ludzie otaczający cię to moi Szturmowcy i Rycerze. - Samozwańczy Mistrz, do tego skąd macie te pancerze, broń i od kiedy do cholery Rycerze walczą magią yrden ? Varak założył hełm i rzucił krótko. - Jak pójdziesz za nami to ci to spokojnie wyjaśnię, proszę cię nie utrudniaj. Xander wykonał świszczący młyniec. - Chyba cię pogięło szczylu, walcz ! - Ok, sam tego chciałeś. Pojmać go ! W jednym momencie na pancerz Rycerza spadłą plątanina kabli wystrzelonych z pod-lufowych paralizatorów. W których, w ułamku sekundy, popłynął wysoko napięciowy prąd wyłączając pancerz Rycerza. Znak Aksji rzucony przez Rycerzy spowodował że ten upadł zamroczony, miecz wypadł z jego dłoni i potoczył się gasnąc po posadzce. - Skuć huja i wezwać Angele. Mamy to co chcieliśmy, jego miecz będzie fajnie wyglądał nad kominkiem. Obezwładniony Mistrz Wilków nie bronił się gdy Szturmowcy i Rycerze ciągnęli go skutego koło Varaka i Kerlith wychrypiał tylko. - A gdzie ty masz honor Rycerza ? -W dupie, jestem żołnierzem New Order a nie jakimś patetycznym Rycerzyną. Zamknij się ! Cios pancernej rękawicy Varaka szybko zakończył zadawanie pytań przez jeńca.Obwisł on i już całkiem bezwładnie był ciągnięty przez żołnierzy.Wezwane przez vox helikoptery szybko podjęły oddział i odleciały w kierunku morza.Na pokładzie Kerlith zadał pytanie. - Mogę wysadzić te bariery ? - Nie krępuj się. Za uciekającymi helikopterami nastąpił potężny wybuch roznoszący w pył górne części pałacu.Zakon Orła wykonał swoja misję lepiej niż zakładano. Los wyspy Posir był już przesądzony. Rozdział IV Zdrada Willa na wybrzeżu wyspy Posir Ruiny stołecznego miasta Posiru dymiły na tle zachodzącego słońca. Zewsząd dochodziły odgłosy odpoczywających po walce żołnierzy. Radosne śmiechy, odgłosy odszpuntowywanych beczek z piwem i winem oraz odgłosy muzyki do której bawili się żołnierze New Order mieszał się jednak z odgłosami operowanych rannych, krzykami ludzi napadanych przez szabrowników bądź niedobitki armii Posiru. W tym hałasie co chwilę było również słychać pojedyncze wystrzały. - Pewnie patrole likwidują szabrowników i maruderów. Kerat rzuciwszy półgłosem tą uwagę wyciągnął nogi na stół i powrócił do pisania przemówienie na pogrzeb swojego brata. Jednak słysząc coraz częstsze odgłosy strzałów zaniepokoił się i połączył z głównym sztabem. - Co tam się kurwa dzieje ? Napierdalanka na tych ulicach jest taka że można przysiąc że znów to miasto zdobywamy. Odpowiedział mu z vox-u zmęczony głos Kerlith. - Tato, daj spokój. Złapaliśmy dla ciebie tego Mistrza Wilków. Cały wieczór jesteśmy na szybkim reagowaniu i nie wiem ile razy byliśmy na akcji. Jak nie rabunek to rozbój.Jak nie rozbój to gwałt. Jak nie gwałt to halucynacje ze strachu. Daj se na wstrzymanie. Kerat słysząc tę wypowiedź i chcąc zachować choć pozory autorytetu wobec innych oficerów w sztabie krzyknął. - Rycerzu Kerlith ! Ze względu na słaby duch bojowy ty i reszta Zakonu Orła macie natychmiast przeszukać kompleks więzienny na wyspie Urgwan ! Bez dyskusji ! - Dobra, dobra staruszku. Obudzę Varaka i Rava bo pewnie kimają na zapleczu bazy i idziemy. - CO KURWA ROBIĄ ?! - Śpią tato i jak mówiłam daj se na wstrzymanie bo takiej roboty jaką dziś odwaliliśmy to normalnie pełna dywizja by nie zrobiła ok ? - Nie schlebiajcie sobie,budź ich i macie przeszukać to wiezienie. Wszystkich na weryfikację macie przyprowadzić. - A w jakim stanie ? - Mają móc mówić w miarę zrozumiale i posiadać komplet kończyn. - To da się zrobić. Bez odbioru. Kerat znów ułożył się w wygodnej pozycji i wrócił do pisania przemówienia. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać uśmiechu na myśl jak wkurzeni długą służbą Landsknechci i Rycerze skatują więźniów."Przynajmniej się wyżyją" pomyślał. Wyspa Urgwan, kompleks więzienny, godzinę później Landsknechci, Rycerze oraz spora liczba szeregowych żołnierzy New Order przeczesywała potężny kompleks więzienny. Powoli mijały minuty nudnego skuwania więźniów i eskortowania ich na wybrzeże gdzie podejmowały ich statki. Jedyną rozrywką było pałowanie skutych ludzi, jednak taką rozrywką parali się raczej zwykli żołnierze. Landsknechci i Rycerze mimo wielkiej chęci uczestniczenia w tej zabawie nie mogli sobie pozwolić na utratę dobrego wizerunku. - Kerlith, musiałaś pyskować swojemu ojcu ? W głosie idącego obok niej porucznika Rava, nawet mimo głosu zmienionego przez system foniczny hełmu, dało się wyczuć głębokie i bolesne wręcz znudzenie. Varak milcząc szedł obok niego patrząc na wyświetlającą się holo-listę więźniów. Kerlith chcąc sprawdzić jego nastrój zagadnęła. - Ty też masz żal za zbyt swobodne zachowanie ? Varak oderwał oczy od listy i odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Mi akurat to pasuje. Wytypowałem własnie kilka nazwisk pod którymi niejaki Ulfias z Hur-than mieniący się Mistrzem wiernego Radzie konwentu Alchemików. Sprawdzimy te nazwiska, resztę załatwią zwykli Landsknechci i trepy a my pobiwakujemy na plaży, o ile nie trzeba będzie odprowadzić tych więźniów natychmiast wysłać na drugi świat albo do Kerata. Oddział pod dowódce rozmawiającego trio zakręcił w prawo kierując się do bloku E. Rav otworzył pancerne drzwi i oczom oddziału ukazał się niemal pusty blok więzienny z przykutymi twarzami do ściany trzema więźniami. Varak podszedł do pierwszej celi i zapytał. - Na liście pod tym numerem widnieje Valdemar z Petralh, zabójca na zlecenie aresztowany za nieudany zamach na króla Posiru, zgadza się ? Więzień odrzekł jedynie ponure. - Zgadza się, jakby nie te huje z Rady to bym tego pojeba normalnie zajebał. Varak jednak przepytywał dalej. - Kto cię wynajął ? -Nikt, pochodzę z Posiru i miałem tu siostrę.Ten zboczony staruch nazywający się królem tego zasranego królestwa ją zgwałcił i zabił. Dajcie mi szansę a w zamian za możliwość zabicia tego degenerata będę służył New Order. - Spoko, spoko. Nie myślisz chyba że przez tą historię cię wypuścimy od tak. Przejdziesz normalna procedurę czy jednak uprzyjemnisz mi dzień próbując uciec? Po tym pytaniu marzycielsko zakręcił gumową pałką policyjną z kryjącą się w środku stalową sprężyną.Jednak Valdemar go zawiódł pod tym względem wykazując się sporą dozą zdrowego rozsądku. - Jeśli dzięki tej cholernej procedurze będę mógł dorwać tego huja-króla to spoko. Będę grzeczny, zresztą huja dam rady ze Szturmowcami Zakonu Orła. Jestem zawodowcem to wiem jak was szkolą, w środowisku nazywają was psami bojowymi New Order. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z niekłamanym podziwem co schlebiło Varakowi. - Ehh, dobra weźcie go i odprowadzicie na statek. Tylko grzecznie, bo Valdemar ma szansę zostania naszym nowym sprzymierzeńcem. Varak westchnął podczas gdy trzech Szturmowców odprowadzało więźnia. Odwrócił się i patrzył jak idzie jego towarzyszom. Nieco dalej Kerlith przesłuchiwała pobieżnie grubego więźnia, na oko urzędnika. Widać było że akurat ten siedział za łapówkarstwo i malwersacje. Przesłuchanie Kerlith tylko potwierdzało jego domysły. Ostatnim przykutym do ściany więźniem okazała się młoda i pomimo śladów brutalnego traktowania piękna dziewczyna. Rav w pełnym pancerzu podszedł do niej i zapytał. - Kim jesteś i dlaczego Rada cię tu zamknęła ? Więźniarka ledwo podnosząc oczy spojrzała na niego i odpowiedziała słabym głosem. - Jestem Verith. Rav na tę lakoniczną odpowiedź zacisnął pieści i wykrzyczał. - Kurwa kim jesteś i dlaczego cię zamknęli tępa kurwo ! Jebie mnie jak się nazywasz skoro i tam mam twoje dane ! Więźniarka pomimo swojego położenia hardo odpowiedziała. - Jestem Verith z Alzeroth, Czarodziejka Kolegium Yrden głupi huju. Rav mimo zakrytej hełmem twarzy wyraźnie czekał na taka odpowiedź. - Więc mam dla ciebie wiedźmo dwie wiadomości, od której zacząć ? -Huj mnie to boli pajacu, uwolnij mnie ! Varak tylko zacisnął pieści i odpowiedział. - Po pierwsze jestem porucznikiem Szturmowców Zakonu Orła a ty przykuta do ściany potencjalną kurwą, a po drugie to zdradzę ci moją małą tajemnice. Verith mierząc go wzrokiem siląc się na podobny sarkazm odrzekła. - Niby jaka ? - Ato taką ze zarówno nienawidzę kurew jak i czarodziejek. Po tych słowach z impetem uderzył ją swoją pałką policyjną w skroń.Czarodziejka zacharczała i niemal natychmiast straciła przytomność. Z jej uszu i nosa leciała krew a na głowie szybko rósł wielki,krwawy guz. Kerlith natychmiast podbiegła do znokautowanej wraz z sanitariuszami, rzucając zaklęcia uzdrawiające krzyknęła jedynie do Rava. - Kurwa serio ?! Musiałeś ? Rav w odpowiedzi jedynie burknął. - Stawiała się .. Varak widząc rozwój sytuacji podszedł i powiedział. - Huj z nią, wzywamy Med-evaca a resztę na statek. Zadanie wykonane i huj mnie boli ze jednak kurwa będzie się od tego czasu wypróżniać w pieluchy. Kerlith rzucając coraz to nowsze zaklęcia zapytała tylko. - A co napiszemy w raporcie ? Rav od razu mówię żebyś się pierdolnął w ryj za nim coś powiesz bo to ty zjebałeś! Varak popatrzył na leżącą czarodziejkę i otaczających ją sanitariuszy. - Zaatakowała nas i Rav się bronił. Zrozumiano ? Zebrani szybko rzucili jedynie. - Tak jest ! Po tym oddział wycofał się kończyć procedurę przeszukiwania. Na dziedzińcu helikopter Med-evac podejmował nieprzytomną Czarodziejkę. Zakon Orła wracał do stolicy Posiru. Prywatna kwatera Kerata, kilka godzin później Gwałtowne pukanie do kwatery Kerata obudziło go. Wciąż trzymał w ręce rozpoczęte przemówienie podczas którego pisania zasnął.Poprawił się na fotelu i wyprostował zdrętwiałe od spania na siedząco nogi. Zza drzwi słychać było krzyki i wyzwiska. Przez chór głosów jego obstawy z Zakonu Orła wyraźnie przebijał się głos wkurwionej na maxa Lilith. Nie chcą eskalacji kłótni wstał i krzyknął. - Ohujeliście ?1 Wpuścicie tu Lilith, do kurwy w końcu to wasza władczyni ! Słowa te od razu uciszyły kłótnię choć chwilę później Kerat żałował ze pozwolił tu wpuścić swoja partnerkę. Na sam początek obrzuciła go wyzwiskami godnymi portowego robotnika by następnie zwymyślać na najróżniejsze sposoby korzystając z kilku dialektów występujących na Oblivionis i Wysokiego Gotyku. Kerat wysłuchał tej chaotycznej tyrady i gdy Lilith dyszała gniewnie koło jego biurka spokojnie zapytał. -Ale o co chodzi ? Gdyby wzrok Lilith mógł w tej chwili zabijać to wnętrzności Kerata najprawdopodobniej zdobiłyby ściany pokoju.Jednak widząc że Kerat może o sprawie nie wiedzieć siląc się na spokój zapytała. - Wiesz ze Zakon Orła przeszukiwał kompleks więzienny na okolicznej wyspie ? - Wiew, sam wydałem taki rozkaz.Mieli o ile dobrze pamiętam uczestniczyć w przeszukiwaniu kompleksu i ochronie więźniów wysyłanych na naszą weryfikację. Lilith nie wytrzymała jednak i krzyknęła. - I nikt mnie o tym nie poinformował !? Kerat tylko wzruszył ramionami i odpowiedział. -Nie było takiej potrzeby... Przerwał mu kolejny wrzask Lilith. - Do huja wafla ! Tam była jednak z moich uczennic ! Mój najskuteczniejszy agent ! Do jasnej cholery Kerat, twój Zakon Orła skatował mi człowieka do tego stopnia że jakby nie interwencja Kerlith i sanitariuszy dziewczyna by nie przeżyła ! -Ale przeżyła i jest ok, tak ? To o co cały krzyk ? -O to że uratował ją zaawansowana magia uzdrowicielska i szybko transport do najlepszego tutejszego szpitala ! Jakby nie ja,Kerlith i zespół najlepszych lekarz to byśmy ją stracili ! - No dobra opieprzę Zakon Orła, nie żołądkuj się tak. Lilith nie wytrzymała i telekinezą odrzuciła Kerata na ścianę po czym podniosła go w ten samym sposób i wysyczała mu w twarz. - Żądam postawienia dowództwa Zakonu Orła przed sądem wojskowym. -Dobra, sąd odbędzie się jutro wieczorem jak się prześpią. -Jaja se chyba robisz ?! Kerat wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony rozmową wezwał straże i rzucił tylko za wyprowadzaną Lilith. - To moje ostatnie słowo. Żegnam, jutro rano mam pogrzeb brata.Uwierz mi Lilith nie mam ani ochoty ani czasu na twoje humory. Lilith kątem oka zauważyła że swoim wybuchem wywołała u Kerata prawdziwą eksplozję zimnej wściekłości, znając go zaczęła żałować swojego zachowania gdyż prawdopodobnie przez nie zginie jej najlepszy agent. Rozdział V Proces Godziny poranne, wyspa Posir Kondukt pogrzebowy powoli maszerował w kierunku zacumowanego w dokach sterowca New Order. Na specjalnej lektyce spoczywał Sart ubrany w pośpiesznie zreperowany pancerz wspomagany. Otaczali go jego Grenadierzy, wszyscy w mundurach galowych ze spuszczonymi głowami. Kerat jechał na swoim cyber-rumaku nieco za ciałem Sarta w pełnym pancerzu.Fakt ten doskonale ukrywał fakt że łzy ciekły mu z oczu wartkim strumieniem. Jechał sam gdyż Lilith odmówiła udziału w uroczystościach a Varak i Kerlith musieli pozostać w koszarach oczekując na sąd. Gdy kondukt wreszcie dotarł do sterowca Kerat zszedł z wierzchowca i wyjął swój miecz runiczny. Zapłonął on w tej chwili potężnym płomieniem, runy na jego powierzchni rozjarzyły się bielą stali wylewającej się z tygla w hucie. Po tym Rycerz upadł na kolana, by zgodnie ze starym zwyczajem, oddać cześć swojemu uczniowi i bratu. Mimo przygotowanej przemowy zdołał powiedzieć jedynie - Sart, New Order to nasze dzieło. Zakończę to co razem zaczęliśmy. Wypowiedział to takim głosem, dodatkowo zmienionym przez rozpacz i system foniczny hełmu że otaczający go ludzie zadrżeli.Dało się wyczuć że słowa te są straszliwą groźbą skierowaną pod adresem Rady. Kerat klęczał z płonącym,wbitym w topiącą się od tego ziemię, mieczem runicznym. Nie zmienił pozycji aż ciało zostało wniesione na pokład potężnego statku powietrznego a ten nie zaczął się unosić w przestworza kierując na Kerlithgaard. Gdy do tego doszło, a sam Kerat zdążył się uspokoić, rzucił krótkie. -Wracamy do miasta. Trzeba zacząć proces. Godziny poranne, apartament Lilith,wyspa Posir Lilith kończyła własnie rzucanie kolejnego czaru ochronnego na swój apartament. Ściany aż płonęły od magicznych tarcz chroniących zarówno przed wtargnięciem jak i podsłuchem.Dopiero gdy rzuciła ostatnie zabezpieczenie połączyła się astralnie ze swoim Mistrzem. - Mam Verith, mamy teraz zabić Kerata i jego lojalistów i przejąć władzę ? Morrth będący oficjalnie Mistrzem Kolegium Yrden a naprawdę najpotężniejszym i doskonale zakamuflowanym Lichtem na planecie zaśmiał się tylko. - Nasz pan szeptając przez Monolit zdradził mi lepszy plan. Przekazałem go już naszej córce, musisz tylko doprowadzić do procesu. Lilith lekko się zaniepokoiła ale skłoniła się przed nim i odrzekła. - W imię Pana Zmieniającego Ścieżki na zawsze wierna. Morrth odrzekł tylko. - Dobrze córko. Dziś rozpocznie się proces korupcji który nawet mimo ochrony przeklętego Monolitu odda władze Chaosowi na tej planecie. - Chwała Tzeentchowi ! - Ponad wieki ! Połączenie zakończyło się a Lilith by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń wygasiła zaklęcia."O czym ten staruch myśli? Ma Radę pod butem ale nie skorumpował jej jeszcze twierdząc że to New Order musi ją zniszczyć." Przełknęła łyk wina i zastanawiał się dalej. "Wysłał tu Verith tyle że pod przykrywka, zabronił mi korumpować żołnierzy, a to tego czuje że zepchnął mnie na drugi tor. Jeśli to prawda to zabiję huja i sama dokończę to co zaczął. Tyle lat przy boku tego trepa Kerata, nawet pozwoliłam na powstanie mojej i jego córki, obrzydliwość." Czarodziejka mimowolnie skrzywiła się do własnych przemyśleń wypijając kolejny łyk wina. "Jednak gdyby to wynaturzenie do którego zostałam zmuszono to nie powstałaby Verith, córka moja i Morrtha. New Order dziś skończy swoją historię choć sam jeszcze o tym nie wie." Lilith trzymając lampkę wina zaśmiał się złowieszczo do własnych myśli.Po czym wstała przygotować się do procesu. Cieszyła się na myśl że istnieje możliwość wyeliminowania dwójki największych stronników Kerata i to w świetle prawa. Sala tronowa, Posir, dawny pałać królewski Wbrew zwyczajom Varak i Kerlith, a także inni Rycerze Kosiarza siedzieli w pełnych pancerzach na swoich cyber-rumakach. Otaczał ich cały Zakon Orła uzbrojony i opancerzony jak na bitwę a nie eskortę. Kerat patrzył na to z wyraźnie wściekłą miną ze swojego tronu. Stojący w doskonale równych szeregach Szturmowcy jak i siedzący dumnie na wierzchowcach Rycerze byli jasnym przekazem ile ich obchodzi cały proces. Kerat jednak nie zdołał powstrzymać i krzyknął. - Zakon Orła widać ma zarówno problemy z dyscypliną jak i znajomością prawa co wnoszę po tym jak tu weszliście! Varak powoli ściągnął hełm, podobnie uczyniła Kerlith po czym oboje odrzekli. - Żyjemy po to by służyć ! Ale nie damy się rozbroić i pozamykać za błahostkę ! Lilith siedząca koło Kerata również zerwała się i krzyknęła. - To nie jest błahostka! Atak na agenta New Order to zbrodnia karana śmiercią! Varak aż zatrząsł się ze złości i warknął. - Jak jest taka ważna to mogłabyś ją ujawnić do kurwy! Rozumu zabrakło ?! Wypowiedź ta wytrącił Lilith argumenty jednak nie dała po sobie tego poznać i odrzekła. - Twój cięty język cię nie uratuje. Wprowadzić Verith. Na te słowa otwarły się drzwi z bocznej komnaty. Wymaszerował z niej oddział Szturmowców Zakonu Pantery prowadząc młodą czarnowłosą kobietę. Bardzo piękną kobietę zresztą ubrana w mocno wydekoltowaną czerwoną długą suknię skrzącą się tu i ówdzie rubinami.Gdy mijała Kerlith skłoniła się jej i lekko uśmiechnęła po czym podeszła pod tron. - Niezmiernie zaszczycona jestem cię poznać osobiście Panie. Żaden opis nie oddaje tego co zobaczyły moje oczy. Aż szkoda że w tak niesprzyjających okolicznościach się spotykamy. Kerat, co dało się zauważyć by oczarowany nowa poznaną dziewczyną. Jednak Lilith nie chcąc tracić czasu zaczęła czytać oskarżenie skierowane na Zakon Orła. Kerat jednak ocknął się z pierwszego zachwytu i przerwał jej gestem. - Verith, moja droga, wybacz ze masz Rad'ahan (obrożę tłumiąca magię-przyp.autora). Szpeci to nieco twoją szyje. Verith zamieniła się tylko za to Lilith widząc zachowanie partnera niemal krzyknęła. - Na przyjemności będziecie mieli czas po procesie. Jednak nim Kerat zdołał coś powiedzieć odezwała się Verith. - Zmuszona jestem przerwać i wnieść swój akt oskarżenia. Wszyscy na sali całkiem zdębieli. Czarodziejka świeżo oficjalnie przyjęta do New Order zaczyna jawną służbę od aktu oskarżenia. - Oskarżam stojącą obok Kerata Lilith! Mam niepodważalne dowody jej współpracy z Mistrzem Kolegium Yrden i sabotażu wielu projektów New order! Dzięki byciu jej uczennicą miała do tego dostęp ale dopiero teraz mogłam ci je Panie pokazać! Zdumienie ogarnęło wszystkich nie wyłączając Lilith.Na sali zapadła cisza którą w jednej chwili zmienił potworny ryk dobywający się z gardzieli Lilith. Potwornie przeistoczona własną mocą Czarodziejka wyglądająca jak nieumarły celowała swoimi pazurzastymi łapami w Kerata. - Dziś zginiesz, w imię Rady ! Jednak rzucenie śmiercionośnego czaru w dużym stopniu udaremniła Verith padając jednak od razu i dusząc się od zaciskającej się na jej szyi obroży Rad'ahanu. Sam Kerat trafiony nawet tak osłabionym zaklęciem poleciał tył i wyrżnął w ścianę tracą przytomność. Widząc to Varak precyzyjnym, ciosem miecza rozciął obrożę duszącej się Verith a Kerlith nie tracąc czasu otoczyła tłum w komnacie magiczną barierą izolującą ich od ataków magicznych Lichta-Lilith. Sam Varak z jaśniejącym głębokim filetem mieczem otoczonym dodatkowo mroczną mgłą entropii zagrodził drogę Lilith. Widząc to Przeklęta jedynie lekko wzruszyła ramionami i rzekła. -Naprawdę myślisz że powstrzymasz mnie od zabicia Kerata rycerzyku? Rozdział VI Pojedynek Licht coraz potworniej się przeistaczając zgarbił się przybierając pozę atakującego drapieżnika. Magia zaczęła oddziaływać z barierą z coraz większym trudem utrzymywaną przez Kerlith. Zakon Orła przestał strzelać niemal tak szybko jak zaczął gdyż pociski powodowały delikatne zawirowania w jej konstrukcji pozwalając na przedostawanie się pod nią zabójczej magii. Rycerze i Szturmowcy czekali gotowi do ataku na broń białą, wiedząc że będzie to atak samobójczy.Jednak Varak widząc ci się świeci krzyknął. - Wycofać się z póki Kerlith trzyma barierę. Podejrzewam że są to moje ostatnie rozkazy tak ze od dziś dowodzi wami Kerlith i to ona wykona egzekucję na każdym kto teraz się nie wycofa ! Dowodzić wami to był zaszczyt. Kerlith coraz bardziej wycieńczona utrzymywaniem barierę zaczęła się cofać, żołnierze i reszta ocalałych w doskonałych szeregach, no prawie wszyscy bo na placu boju został Szturmowiec Orła z oznaczeniami pułkownika i potężnym miotaczem harpunów w ręku. -Kurwa Rav! Po huj zostałeś, wydałem rozkaz i nawet jak kurwa cudem przeżyjesz to i tak cię zajebią,spierdalaj! Varak tylko się roześmiał i szybko doskoczył,dzięki plecakowi skokowemu, do dowódcy. - Szefie, chyba nie myślałeś że opuszczę taka rozpierduchę. Co robimy? W międzyczasie Licht osiagnął ostateczną formę dwumetrowego potwornie przemienionego humanoida.Tak przemieniona Lilith oblizała się swoim wężowym językiem ukazując szczękę wypełnioną zębami jak u piranii. Zaśmiała się gardłowo i zwierzęco po czym wychrypiała. - Dwóch? To tak patetyczne że aż głupie. Varak przyjął pozycję z mieczem trzymanym oburącz, Rav przygotował plecak skokowy i przeładował miotacz harpunów. W ty momencie Licht miotając strugami czystej energii Osnowy ruszył do szarży chcąc poszarpać przeciwników. Jednak Rav uskoczył dzięki plecakowi a Varak wyprowadził potężne cięcie które odrzuciło atakująca na ścianę. Korzystając z okazji Rav wystrzelił potężny harpun z wyrzutni przygważdżając przeciwnika do ściany. Varak widząc soję szansę ciął Lilith niemal ją przepoławiając. Do niedawna całkiem żwawy Licht oklapł i czarna posoka zaczęła lać się na podłogę. Szturmowiec i Rycerz popatrzyli na siebie i równocześnie stwierdzili. - Kurwa ale z nas koksy Jednak w tymże momencie posoka gwałtownie wróciła co wydawało się martwego ciała a sam Licht jednym susem zsunął się z harpuna i wyskoczyła na sufit. Po chwili z owego posypał się prawdziwy deszcz magicznych pocisków, w jednej chwili Varaka i Rava otoczyły lecące wszędzie odłamki ścian,podłóg i wyposażenia sali. Rycerz korzystając ze znaku Qeen ochronił towarzysza po czym obaj schowali się za solidnie wyglądająca kolumną. Po chwili z sufitu z zaskakującą gracją zeskoczył Licht-Lilith i jednym uderzeniem mocy rozniósł kolumnę tak ze salwując się ucieczką musieli wybiec na pusta przestrzeń zasłaną drobnymi gruzami. Licht nie kryjąc mrocznej radości zapytał. - No i co panowie, kryjecie się się przed jedną kobietą? - Przed jednym potworem, nie schlebiaj sobie. Varak powoli kręcąc mieczem odważył się odciąć potworowi, kryjący się za nim Rav był zbyt zajęty przeładowywaniem miotacza harpunów. Jednak widząc że znów zamierzają powtórzyć numer z harpunem telekinetycznie wyrwała miotacz z rąk po czym rzuciła go o ścianę. Po chwili ów wbity miotacz zmienił się w płynny metal ściekający powoli po ścianie. -Kurwa serio? Rav westchnął wyrzucając z siebie typowo żołnierską uwagę filozoficzna. Varak popatrzył na niego i przez hełmowy vox rzucił. - Wyciągnij go. Za Ravem otworzył się magiczny portal z którego wychynęły ręce Szturmowców Orła wciągających porucznika z zaskoczenia.Gdy portal zgasł Varak rzucił tylko. - Został na moje polecenie, nie rozwalajcie go. - Możemy już wrócić do walki? Licht stojący i obserwujący całą akcję uśmiechnął się swoją zębatymi szczękami. Gdy Rycerz przygotował się do walki rzuciła się na niego atakując szponami i miotanymi z bliska magicznymi pociskami. Jedynie poprawiony ponad miarę typowego Rycerza Varak i ulepszone znaki go chroniące pozwoliły mu przeżyć szaleńczy atak. Gdy Lilith straciła rozpęd zaatakował tnąc krzyżową sztuką i miotając raz po raz, o wiele mniejsze niż w przypadku Lichta, pociski z czystej entropii. Zadał nawet kilka ran potworowi jednak gdy potworzyca oprała się plecami o ścianę odepchnęła się od niej i uderzyła szponami rozorując napierśnik Varaka. ten jednak od razu przebił ją mieczem. Obydwoje chwiejnie się wycofali. krew ciekła spomiędzy płyt pancerza Varaka jak i buchała z klatki piersiowej Lilith. - Jakim kurwa prawem tak krwawię? Potworzyca zdziwiona patrzyła jak posoka płynie mimo magicznych prób zatamowania krwawienia. Varak nie mogąc się powstrzymać z satysfakcją stwierdził. - Manus Mortis, zapomniałaś? Lilith popatrzyła chwilę na otoczony entropiczną energią miecz oponenta. -Przeklęte ostrze wykute na wzór klingi mojej plugawej córki. Ale nim się wykrwawię zdarzę cie zabić.GIŃ! Lilith z rykiem skoczyła ku niemu gdy nagle przeszyło ją pięć harpunów wystrzelonych z krużganków okalających salę.Przygwoździło ją to do ściany a gdy to się stało przez drzwi runęli Szturmowcy Orła pod dowództwem Kerlith. Widząc unieruchomionego wroga żołnierze bez rozkazu zaczęli strzelać.Amunicja gyrojet Rycerzy, pociski wystrzeliwane z karabinków automatycznych przetykane śrutem i ogniem lejącym się z miotaczy płomieni zmieniły Lilith w trudne do zdefiniowania i płonące szczątki. Kerlith chcąc mieć jednak absolutną pewność miotnęła w owe truchło potężne entropiczne wyładowanie zmieniające je w pył. Gdy to zrobiła podbiegła do Varaka i po krótkich oględzinach nakazała natychmiastowe wycofanie. Nad kompleksem budynków zawisły, nieznane coraz szybciej tracącemu od utraty krwi przytomność Rycerzowi, helikoptery. Towarzyszyły mu Angele z podczepionymi zasobnikami rakiet niekierowanych. W momencie utraty przytomności usłyszał jedynie potężny wizg startujących rakiet mających obrócić zbrukane miejsce w perzynę. Dwa dni później,obóz New Order na plaży -Obudził się! Varak przetarł oczy i lekko się podniósł chcąc wstać jednak ból klatki piersiowej skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił. Opadł na szpitalne poduszki i popatrzył kto koło niego stoi. Widok Kerlith i Rava podziałał na niego kojąco. - Jak mi poszło? -Przeżyłeś, co po porwaniu się na Lichta w grupie mniejszej niż batalion Szturmowców na co szanse równały się zero. Rav zdecydowanie nie umiał pocieszać. - Cieszę się że was widzę, co New Order zrobi z rewelacjami Lilith? Kerlith zmarszczyła brwi jednak widząc zakłopotaną naglę minę Rava zdecydowała się zdradzić plan Kerata. - New Order przez ten tydzień jak byłeś nieprzytomny zdobył, a właściwe przekonał dzięki tak jawnej manifestacji Chaosu u Rady, sporo terenów na kontynencie przez co jest on już niemal pod naszą całkowitą kontrolą. Emil wybudował kilkadziesiąt nowych helikopterów szturmowych... -Nie pieprz, powiedz to prosto. Kerlith westchnęła i odrzekła. -New Order planuje pełnoskalowy desant na wyspę z Monolitem. Wszystkie siły, wiele punktów lądowań, wsparcie powietrzne a jak trzeba to uderzenia magią i atomem. Dodatkowo pełna czystka ludności. Varak próbował się zerwać na te nowiny ale ból w klatce piersiowej skutecznie mu to uniemożliwił, jednak zszokowany odrzekł. - Kerat daje sobie sprawę jak krwawe to będzie? -Zdaje, ty jak wydobrzejesz lecisz razem z Zakonem Orła uderzyć na jakiś kompleks badawczy. Verith dała nam informacje że Rada trzyma tam stworzone dzięki spaczeniu bestie bojowe i zmutowanych żołnierzy. Mamy ich wyeliminować. -A dostaliśmy kiedyś zadanie z rodzaju "hipotetycznie dające szansę przeżycia" ? Kerlith pocałował go w czoło i odrzekła wychodząc z Ravem. -Nie, ale jak do tej pory Zakon je doskonale wypełniał. -Oby i tym razem tak było.Oby... Rozdział VII Czystka w bud Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk Kategoria:Opowiadania